Methods for managing small stores are known, such as for example food stores for the household, family or small communities. These methods provide to use a data acquisition and processing device, such as for example a tablet or smartphone. In a first step, or insertion in the store or acquisition step, the data corresponding to the products that are progressively stored are entered into the memory of the processing device. In the acquisition step, the type, the quantity of the products stored and the place where the products are stored, for example in a refrigerator or one or more cupboards, are therefore memorized, and the relative expiry date is entered. The data are entered manually, so that for each type of product the relative expiry date is entered as presented on the packaging of the product itself, or on its label.
The method also provides a step of unloading from the store, where the products that are removed from the store to be used are eliminated from the memory of the data acquisition and processing device so that they are no longer available.
The method provides a signaling step in which, if the expiry date of one or more of the products stored in the store and memorized in the memory of the acquisition and processing device is near, a signal is generated regarding the imminent expiry of the one or more products. The signaling can be of various types, such as for example an acoustic alarm signal to display a notification that indicates the type of product expiring and the corresponding expiry date. In this way it is possible to prevent food waste related to the stocks of products whose preservation has exceeded the actual expiry date.
Thus, the airflow which flows along the Venturi pipe generates a vacuum which, through the dispensing nozzle, intakes the fuel from the containment chamber and mixes it with the air flowing towards the combustion chamber
In conventional engines, the members of the carburettor are dimensioned so that the mixture has an air/fuel ratio that is always constant and substantially equivalent to a pre-set calibration value (normally slightly lower than the stoichiometric ratio).
This calibration value is a value selected so to guarantee an ideal balancing between engine efficiency and pollutant emissions, when the engine is operating under standard atmospheric pressure and temperature conditions. However, a drawback of these two-stroke engines lies in the fact that, should the user activate a sudden movement from a full load operating condition (throttle valve fully or almost fully open) to a minimum load operating condition (throttle valve fully or almost fully shut), engine deceleration takes a long time to occur, thus deteriorating the way the engine responds to the user's controls.